Immortals Kombat/Wreck-It ALF
MAD News *ANCHORMAN: This just in: reports of the Lizard-People from Land of the Lost and Edwardo from The Social Network doing a team-up movie are coming in like crazy! *(Shows a clip from The Amazing Spider-Man) *ANCHORMAN: Oh, thats just the new Spider-Man movie. I suppose we shoud cancel next weeks story of Human Torch from Fantastic Four teaming up with Sherlock Holmes. We now return to MAD already improving there knowledge on superhero movies. Immortals Kombat *WARRIOR 1: Now it is our time... to save Olympus... for we are IMMORTAL! *DIRECTOR: Uuuh-oh, I thoguht you said Mortal... you know, as in Mortal Kombat. *SCORPION: Well, I aint leaving. Me and Liu Kang here wont take no crap from ANY crew. This is MORTALS now. *THESEUS: Well, lets make the best of this. Cant wait to see what they call this mess. *(Title card appears) *WARRIOR 1: Immortals Kombat. Heh, it works on SO many levels! *LIU KANG: So, what now? *THESEUS: We fight! *(They approach Hyperion) *THESEUS: Lets dance! *JOHNNY CAGE: Woo! (Starts dancing) *THESEUS: Its a figure of speech!!! *(They all fight Hyperion and his minions) *SCORPION: Get over here!!! *HYPERION: No! *SCORPION: Well, I tried. *RAIDEN: Oh, no, this new realm is effecting us all... Scorpion lost his violent and, uh, violent ways! *LIU KANG: And Johnny Cage is acting so stupid! (Looks at Johnny Cage) *RAIDEN: Actually, it doesn't effect people from the Earthrealm, so he's being stupid NATURALLY. *JOHNNY CAGE: Uh, doy!!! *THESEUS: So, if its effecting you guys, what'll happen if you stay here long enough? *RAIDEN: Well, I guess that we'll all (The Mortal Kombat people all turn into Angry Birds) *SCORPION: I always did like Angry Birds... *THESEUS: Good enough! (Puts the Angry Birds in a slingshot and launches them at Hyperion, and they all explode) *DIRECTOR: Actually, I didn't make a mistake, this is how the movie was always supposed to be! *THESEUS: Then this movies dumber then it looks... and I didn't event think that was POSSIBLE! Wreck-It ALF *ALF: Willy, I'm sorry I ate the cat, *WILLY: Aw, Alf.... it's okay. *ALF: Yay! *AUDIENCE (off-screen): HAHAHAHA! *DIRECTOR (off-screen): CUT! And that's a wrap! Last episode of ALF! Ever! In the history of Earth! And Melmac, too! Rerun time, baby! *NARRATOR: Years later.... *ALF: I'm just tired of reruns, Willy! *WILLY: So? Everyone here at Rerun-Anon knows what you feel! It's not that uncommon. *ALF: It's just.... it must feel nice being on air still. *SCOOBY DOO: We all know how you feel. *ALF: What if I could get a new show? *EVERYONE BESIDES ALF: What? *Title card appears. *ALF: Well, see ya, guys! I'm off to TV Central Station! *Alf enters TV Central Station and sees the entrance to "THE WALKING DEAD". *ALF: Sounds cool! *Alf enters the Walking Dead. *ZOMBIES: Uuuugh! *ALF: Aaah! *HUMANS: You know this is a rerun episode we're in, right? *ALF: Aaah! *Alf returns to TV Central Station, and enters Adventure Time. *FINN: Hey, Jake, look, it's a monster! *JAKE: Beat it up! *Jake starts punching ALF. *ALF: Ow! Adventure Time? Ow! This is that weird show with all those sugary candy people! OW!!! *A zombie shows up. *JAKE: Aaah! *FINN: Run! *The zombies bite Finn and Jake and infect them. *ZOMBIE FINN: What time is iiiiitttt????? *ZOMBIE JAKE: Zombie tiiiiiimmmmeee!!!! *ALF: Aaaah! *A bunch of Zombies show nup and start dancing. *ZOMBIES: Zombie rock is in the crypt tonight! Every zombie just eat a human's brain! *ALF: That doesn't even rhyme! *Willy and Marceline show up. *MARCELINE: Don't worry! *WILLY: We'll handle this! *Marceline and Willy start fighting all the zombies. *ALF: I wish I could've just stayed in my own show.... Category:Episodes Category:Articles by ElectricMayhem